


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by AutisticKogayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: My fills of my Bad Things Happen Bingo card!Most Recent Fill: Hunk with Collared and Chained





	1. Pidge - Cold Blooded Torture

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to hop on the Bad Things Happen Bingo Train! My card can be found over on my writing blog [here](http://autistickogaynewrites.tumblr.com/), and I'll try to keep it updated as to what's been requested/posted! If you have a request, just shoot it in my askbox, and if you want a prompt that's already been requested, feel free to submit it anyway and I'll write it after I finish the ones that hadn't been requested before.

When Pidge had vowed to stay on as a Paladin of Voltron, she had quickly been made aware of the dangers the job came with. Witnessing the horrors the Galra had brought upon the universe first hand had prepared her for more than she could have ever imagined on Earth and as such, while she knew she wasn’t invincible, she did feel she would be able to handle anything that might be thrown her way.

Unfortunately, it turned out she was _incredibly_ wrong.

Pulled forcefully out of her thoughts, she screamed as the pain flared through her leg where the knife buried in her thigh was twisted.

“ _There we go._ I was almost worried I’d killed you with how quiet you got there for a moment,” The alien holding her captive grinned, “What are you thinking so hard about?”

“How my team is going to tear you _apart_ once they find me.” She hissed, straining against the cuffs holding her arms behind her back and her ankles to the legs of the chair even though she already knew they wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Chuckling, the alien, a rogue bounty hunter named Miyro if she remembered correctly, yanked the knife out of her thigh and wiped it on the sleeve of his jacket, smiling wider as she choked back a scream.

“Pfft, that’s only if there’s enough of you for them to _find._ ”

Blood turning to ice in her veins, she tried her best to glare up at him, knowing that her face was covered in sweat and blood, and probably didn’t look nearly as intimidating as she hoped it would.

“What’s even the point of this? I’m not giving you any information, and if you plan on selling me to the Galra, they only pay for _living_ paladins.”

Smirking, Miyro sat on the chair across from hers he had brought in earlier, pulling a scrap of fabric out of his pants pocket to more fully scrub the blood off of his blade.

“Oh I don’t have a need for any information you would deign to give me even if I tortured you enough to get you to talk, and I have _no_ intentions of turning you over the the empire.”

Apparently satisfied with the cleanliness of the blade, he shoved the scrap of cloth back into his pocket and stood, tucking his knife back into the holster at his hip and cracking his knuckles.

“Then what’s the point of all of this?” She hissed out.

Taking two steps forward, his right hand lashed out, grabbed her wounded thigh, and _squeezed._

The strangled scream escaped before she could stop it, and Miyro seemed to grin wider before squeezing even harder. When the choked off screams faded back into gasps of pain, he pulled his hand back, wiping the blood off on the shoulder of her under armor.

“I believe it’s called _fun._ ” He spoke, licking his lips as her eyes widened in horror. “And I’m going to have a _lot_ of fun seeing how much I can make you scream before I decide to kill you.”

Without another second’s hesitation, he whipped the knife back out of it’s holster and slammed it into her stomach, laughing as she screamed again. Once the scream died down, he waited for her to look up into his eyes before winking and twisting the knife with a sharp jerk of his wrist.

“Oh, and no passing out on me either! If you pass out or die before I’ve finished having my fun, I have no problem tracking down one of your little paladin friends and picking out a new toy to play with, and I won’t be _nearly_ as merciful with them as I’m being with you. Now, I want to hear you _really_ scream.”

And as the blade exploded into thousands of heated shards inside her, she gave him exactly what he asked for, screaming louder than she had before.


	2. Hunk - Collared and Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Collared and Chained with Hunk!

“You know, for all I’ve heard of the strength of Voltron and the bravery of the Paladins who pilot the lions, you really don’t seem as if you fit _either_ of those traits right now.” The guard watching over him mocked, laughing as Hunk jerked forward to attack him and was quickly pulled back by the chains that kept his wrists anchored to the wall behind him.

“What did you do with the others?” He growled, still yanking at his chains in hope of getting free.

Stepping forward, the guard hooked two fingers under the edge of the collar they had snapped around this neck and yanked it backwards, choking Hunk and toppling him backwards.

“Awww, worried about your friends?” He smirked, reaching into a holster on his hip and pulling out what looked like a purple and black TV remote. “Since you’ve been so entertaining, I suppose I can be kind enough to let you hear them.”

The guard pushed one of the buttons on the remote and after a few seconds of crackling static, a man’s voice broke through.

“Maktov. Why are you contacting me?” They growled.

“Ah, Vhando. The Yellow Paladin here was hoping to hear from his _friends._ ” He chuckled, turning to smirk at Hunk.

“Oh, of course.” They chuckled, an odd dragging noise coming from their side. “Since the Blue Paladin seemed so chatty earlier, I’m sure he’d love to be the first to say hello.”

There was another moment of odd sounds before a gasp of pain and a clattering noise was heard from Vhando’s side of the line.

“Lance? Lance, are you there? Are you okay? Are you with the others?” Hunk asked, jerking forward in his chains again in an attempt to get closer to Lance.

“Hunk?” Lance groaned, “Hunk, no matter what you hear, you can’t do _anything_ they say. I need you to promise me that Hunk, no matter what y-.” He yells, cut off at the last moment with a pained scream that lasts longer than Hunk thinks should even be physically possible.

“Lance! Lance, what’s happening?” Hunk cried out, straining even harder, barely paying attention to the way the collar tugs at his throat as the chain is pulled taut.

The screaming finally stopped, replaced with several harsh, wet sounding coughs before Lance spoke again.

“They took Shiro too, but Keith, Pidge, and I are fine. Focus on yourself Hunk, and _no matter what_ , don’t tell them anything!” He yelled out, this time ending his message with a pained grunt before Vhando took the communicator back.

“We’ve already received our orders regarding the Paladins from the Witch. The red one will be sent to the labs to examine his half-galra physiology while the green one is to be sent to the arena. the Witch is curious as to whether she’ll be as capable as the Champion or if he was an anomaly amongst his species.”

“What of the Black and Blue ones?” Maktov spoke, turning to smile at the look of horror that had overtaken Hunk’s face.

“the Witch has already taken the Black one with her back to the labs, and the Blue one is to be _disposed_ of.”

“ _No!_ ” Hunk screamed, tears coming to his eyes as he pulled so hard against the chains that his wrists bled. “Don’t you touch them! I’ll kill you!”

“Have they decided the method of his disposal already?” Makov asked.

“Public execution. I believe he is to be stoned to death. the Witch has even kindly extended an invitation to see to the other paladins.”

“ **I’ll kill you!** ” Hunk roared, muscles straining and teeth bared, “If _anything_ happens to any of the others, I’ll tear you apart!”

“Oh Paladin,” Maktov laughed, turning the communicator off and putting it back into the holster, “Their fates have already been sealed by the Witch’s orders. You might want to focus on _yourself_ for now. If you do as you’re told, the Witch may be merciful enough to let you live.”


End file.
